Total Drama Survival
by TheSilentWriter001
Summary: 18 teens join total drama to win 1,000,000. But fate has something different planned. Stranded on an island, fighting not only for the million but for their lives. It's TOTAL...DRAMA...SURVIVAL! Rated M for gore: (don't worry no one dies) 7/18 OCs (APPS OPEN) keep sending them in!
1. Total Drama Survival: APP

Total Drama

Survival

Lightning strikes through the black clouds, waves crash upon the cruise ship filled with 18 teenagers. They hold tightly on the ships railings as they face the waves wrath. Former contestants of the reality show, Total Drama hide from the storms rampage. With a big crash, the ship lands on an island and the contestants fall on the sand and black out.

The former contestants survived...

The new contestants are lost...

Scattered around the island...

All fighting for...

Survival.

**Okay guys! Now this is going to be different from other seasons. There are no challenges but there are former contestants. Plus your OC.**

**PM's ONLY!**

**WARNING: Rated M for gore **

**YOUR OCS WILL GET HURT!**

**APP:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**-appearance-**

**Savage or Explorer: [these are your teams. Savage is more of a bow an arrow type with paint on your face and Explorer is more of man made items and guns.]**

**Casual attire before: [before you crashed]**

**Casual attire after: [after crashing and being in the wild][also it doesn't have to be what you were wearing before you can have like...armor or something LOL]**

**Skin tone:**

**Scars: [any specific scars you want later on]**

**Eye color:**

**Hair: **

**Face paint:**

**Extra:**

**-Personality-**

**Personality:**

**Short Bio:**

**Lone wolf or group: [would you rather be in a group or alone?]**

**Relationship:**

**With who: [once I have everyone signed up I will show you guys a brief summery and you can PM me about who you want.]**

**Animal companions: [not everyone has to have a companion and I don't want everyone to say wolf...LOL]**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears and why:**

**-questions in OCs POV-**

**If you were lost in the jungle with only a rope a knife and a flashlight, what would you do?:**

**Have you ever had any outdoor survival experience before?:**

**If you were confronted by a person trying to kill you, what do you do?:**

**AUDITION TAPE: -I know you guys probably hate these so that's why it's optional!-**

**(Once I have the contestants it will take a while for the first chapter because I want to be as descriptive and great as possible!)**


	2. Total Drama Survival: Cast List

**Total drama Survival**

**Cast list: (how would your character react to these characters? Any relationships or enemies or friendships?)**

**Savages Girls:**

**1) Raven Irene Mathews- **Raven is silent and keeps to herself, she prefers to be alone but is very strong and can get annoyed easily. She also has little trust in those who approach her.

**2) Alexis Thorn- **Alexis is a fun person who likes to make jokes and prank people. She may appear mean and sarcastic, but once you understand her more, Alexis is sweet and funny. She is loyal to those she trust, and it will stay like that to the end. Alexis has a nasty temper which you will not want to mess with, at ALL.

**3) Olivia Button- **Olivia's mean, but not a horrible manipulator! She's used to the outdoors from the camping trips she's been on, and knows her way around jungles and forests! Also, she's great at leading groups or teams, despite being mean at it...

**4)**

**Savages Guys:**

**1) Johnny Parker- **Johnny is arrogant and a big flirt. But he is very honest and very loyal. Johnny hates when people tease him and he is quite intimidating.

**2) Felix Dane- **Felix is considered the strong, silent type. He never speaks, only when it's important. He prefers to be alone and never let's anything get past him.

**3)**

**4)**

**Explorers Girls:**

**1) Caroline Jones- **Caroline is a perfect motherly figure. She is one to be known for having a perfect posture and perfect grades. She is the mother bird and the biggest gossiper, though looks down on rebellion and was born in a very strict family.

**2) Marilyn Rose Dawson- **Marilyn is incredibly determined and she pushes herself sometimes too hard to reach perfection. Despite her ambition, she is quite socially awkward at times and can often end up with her foot in her mouth. She has a tendency to not want to sit still and always feels like she has to be doing something, whether its braiding her hair, tapping her foot or examining her e's a very loyal friend and will always stand by them. But she does have some trust issues.

**3)**

**4)**

**Explorer Guys:**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**4)**

**Original cast:**

**Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Sky, Dave, Topher, Amy and Sammy, Duncan, Trent! Heather, Alejandro and Justin.**

**I'm sorry if your character didn't make but don't be upset, if there are still spots open that means you still have a chance!**


	3. Total Drama Survival: Episode List

** Total Drama Survival**

**Episode List:**

**(more will be added)**

**chapter one: the crash**

**chapter two: hunger and thirst**

**chapter three: joining together**

**chapter four: unlikely Foes**

**chapter five: back stabs...literally**

**chapter six:every man for themselves**

**Chapter seven: never leave a man behind**

**chapter eight: revenge**

**chapter nine: left broken**

**chapter ten: sharing death**

**chapter eleven: facing facts**

**chapter twelve: left alone**

**chapter thirteen: a house is not a home**

**chapter fourteen:rain cures pain**

**chapter fifth-teen: real sick or love sick?**


	4. Total Drama Survival: Cast List Update!

**Total drama Survival**

**Cast list: (how would your character react to these characters? Any relationships or enemies or friendships?)**

**Savages Girls:**

**1) Raven Irene Mathews- **Raven is silent and keeps to herself, she prefers to be alone but is very strong and can get annoyed easily. She also has little trust in those who approach her.

**2) Alexis Thorn- **Alexis is a fun person who likes to make jokes and prank people. She may appear mean and sarcastic, but once you understand her more, Alexis is sweet and funny. She is loyal to those she trust, and it will stay like that to the end. Alexis has a nasty temper which you will not want to mess with, at ALL.

**3) Olivia Button- **Olivia's mean, but not a horrible manipulator! She's used to the outdoors from the camping trips she's been on, and knows her way around jungles and forests! Also, she's great at leading groups or teams, despite being mean at it...

**4) Charlotte Emmaline Angel-Lowell- **Charlie is very levelheaded and tries not to get wrapped up in small matters. She os easily annoyed by the ditzy kids, but tries to be nice nonetheless. If she gets too fed up with someone, she isn't afraid to yell at them before storming off. Though she is a supportive friend and will take a secret to the grave, sometimes she gets frustrated about constant complaining and uses her most used phrase, "Build a bridge and get over it. You'll feel better."

**Savages Guys:**

**1) Johnny Parker- **Johnny is arrogant and a big flirt. But he is very honest and very loyal. Johnny hates when people tease him and he is quite intimidating.

**2) Felix Dane- **Felix is considered the strong, silent type. He never speaks, only when it's important. He prefers to be alone and never let's anything get past him.

**3) Cole Andrews- **Cole is a natural born leader and has a good sense on how things should be run in order to be successful. He strives to be a good friend and a dependable person. However, Cole does have a short temper and makes snappy retorts when provoked, especially when his intelligence is questioned. Though he means well and wants to please everyone, he often makes promises that he can't keep and sometimes disappoints people. He has a good sense of humor and likes to joke around with people

**4)**

**Explorers Girls:**

**1) Caroline Jones- **Caroline is a perfect motherly figure. She is one to be known for having a perfect posture and perfect grades. She is the mother bird and the biggest gossiper, though looks down on rebellion and was born in a very strict family.

**2) Marilyn Rose Dawson- **Marilyn is incredibly determined and she pushes herself sometimes too hard to reach perfection. Despite her ambition, she is quite socially awkward at times and can often end up with her foot in her mouth. She has a tendency to not want to sit still and always feels like she has to be doing something, whether its braiding her hair, tapping her foot or examining her e's a very loyal friend and will always stand by them. But she does have some trust issues.

**3) Arielle** **Sunshine- **Arielle's a really tough girl she'll have no doubt about attacking anyone. She might seem weird but she's prepared for almost anything. She's fun loving and can enjoy herself she she isn't busy. She's adventurous and clear-headed. She's capable of staying calm in the worst situations. She's really daring and will do anything from eating a worm to jumping of a cliff. She's quiet smart and will outsmart some people. She tries not to show it but she's really delicate both physically and emotionally. Shes caring about others and she's really into teamwork. She's never really fallen for a guy so that's one of the things she wants to do before dying haha.

**4) Malakai Saki Chokou- **Malakai is very polite and chivalrous. She has good morals and is very wise. She's a bit tomboyish, and usually spends most of her time with boys rather than girls(Mostly because the girls at her school usually fawn over her her and tell her how cute she is.) Kai has no problem with being mistaken for a boy. In fact she likes to sit back and watch how long it takes others to figure it out. Malakai is very loyal and tries to protect everyone, no matter how hard it might be. This sometimes gets her into trouble, for she usually ends up hurting herself. Kai is clever and very observant. The weird thing about Kai is that little things bother her. You could LICK HER FOOT and she wouldn't give a crud. Kai believes people should be judged on the inside, not for their appearance or what sex they are, which is why she doesn't object to being called a boy and doesn't bother to make a point that she's a girl.

**Explorer Guys:**

**1) James Peck- **He is quiet most lets people talk to him first because doesn't really know or care to talk to them unless its is serious or someone is sad/down. Willing to do dangerous thing. Doesn't show any emotions but only a smirk when he is happy/proud of himself. He never lies always tells the truth even when its a mean truth unless he know that the person is a bad person that's the only time he lies to someone. He feels he needs to do the right thing when someone bad does bad to someone like embarrass them with gross pranks or do something he knows they don't like. When he see's someone sad/down he feels he needs to help them feel better but will try to hide it. He is confident in his abilities maybe too confident. When he feels angry,sad or bored he either reads a book or goes for a jog. He can be tricky when only to the bad people but other than that he plays fair to the good people in his mind.

**2) Hunter Storm- **kind, wise, leader, caring, protective, friendly, outspoken, smart , funny, witty, calm, relax, peaceful, rarely mad but if get mad you wish you haven't

**3)**

**4)**

**Original cast:**

**Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Sky, Dave, Topher, Amy and Sammy, Duncan, Trent! Heather, Alejandro and Justin.**

**I'm sorry if your character didn't make but don't be upset, if there are still spots open that means you still have a chance! NEED MORE EXPLORER GUYS! (There's nothing wrong with being an explorer, think about Indiana jones!)**


	5. Total drama survival: cast list update

**Total drama Survival**

**Cast list: (how would your character react to these characters? Any relationships or enemies or friendships?)**

**Savages Girls:**

**1) Raven Irene Mathews- **Raven is silent and keeps to herself, she prefers to be alone but is very strong and can get annoyed easily. She also has little trust in those who approach her.

**2) Alexis Thorn- **Alexis is a fun person who likes to make jokes and prank people. She may appear mean and sarcastic, but once you understand her more, Alexis is sweet and funny. She is loyal to those she trust, and it will stay like that to the end. Alexis has a nasty temper which you will not want to mess with, at ALL.

**3) Olivia Button- **Olivia's mean, but not a horrible manipulator! She's used to the outdoors from the camping trips she's been on, and knows her way around jungles and forests! Also, she's great at leading groups or teams, despite being mean at it...

**4) Charlotte Emmaline Angel-Lowell- **Charlie is very levelheaded and tries not to get wrapped up in small matters. She os easily annoyed by the ditzy kids, but tries to be nice nonetheless. If she gets too fed up with someone, she isn't afraid to yell at them before storming off. Though she is a supportive friend and will take a secret to the grave, sometimes she gets frustrated about constant complaining and uses her most used phrase, "Build a bridge and get over it. You'll feel better."

**Savages Guys:**

**1) Johnny Parker- **Johnny is arrogant and a big flirt. But he is very honest and very loyal. Johnny hates when people tease him and he is quite intimidating.

**2) Felix Dane- **Felix is considered the strong, silent type. He never speaks, only when it's important. He prefers to be alone and never let's anything get past him.

**3) Cole Andrews- **Cole is a natural born leader and has a good sense on how things should be run in order to be successful. He strives to be a good friend and a dependable person. However, Cole does have a short temper and makes snappy retorts when provoked, especially when his intelligence is questioned. Though he means well and wants to please everyone, he often makes promises that he can't keep and sometimes disappoints people. He has a good sense of humor and likes to joke around with people

**4)**

**Explorers Girls:**

**1) Caroline Jones- **Caroline is a perfect motherly figure. She is one to be known for having a perfect posture and perfect grades. She is the mother bird and the biggest gossiper, though looks down on rebellion and was born in a very strict family.

**2) Marilyn Rose Dawson- **Marilyn is incredibly determined and she pushes herself sometimes too hard to reach perfection. Despite her ambition, she is quite socially awkward at times and can often end up with her foot in her mouth. She has a tendency to not want to sit still and always feels like she has to be doing something, whether its braiding her hair, tapping her foot or examining her e's a very loyal friend and will always stand by them. But she does have some trust issues.

**3) Arielle** **Sunshine- **Arielle's a really tough girl she'll have no doubt about attacking anyone. She might seem weird but she's prepared for almost anything. She's fun loving and can enjoy herself she she isn't busy. She's adventurous and clear-headed. She's capable of staying calm in the worst situations. She's really daring and will do anything from eating a worm to jumping of a cliff. She's quiet smart and will outsmart some people. She tries not to show it but she's really delicate both physically and emotionally. Shes caring about others and she's really into teamwork. She's never really fallen for a guy so that's one of the things she wants to do before dying haha.

**4) Malakai Saki Chokou- **Malakai is very polite and chivalrous. She has good morals and is very wise. She's a bit tomboyish, and usually spends most of her time with boys rather than girls(Mostly because the girls at her school usually fawn over her her and tell her how cute she is.) Kai has no problem with being mistaken for a boy. In fact she likes to sit back and watch how long it takes others to figure it out. Malakai is very loyal and tries to protect everyone, no matter how hard it might be. This sometimes gets her into trouble, for she usually ends up hurting herself. Kai is clever and very observant. The weird thing about Kai is that little things bother her. You could LICK HER FOOT and she wouldn't give a crud. Kai believes people should be judged on the inside, not for their appearance or what sex they are, which is why she doesn't object to being called a boy and doesn't bother to make a point that she's a girl.

**Explorer Guys:**

**1) James Peck- **He is quiet most lets people talk to him first because doesn't really know or care to talk to them unless its is serious or someone is sad/down. Willing to do dangerous thing. Doesn't show any emotions but only a smirk when he is happy/proud of himself. He never lies always tells the truth even when its a mean truth unless he know that the person is a bad person that's the only time he lies to someone. He feels he needs to do the right thing when someone bad does bad to someone like embarrass them with gross pranks or do something he knows they don't like. When he see's someone sad/down he feels he needs to help them feel better but will try to hide it. He is confident in his abilities maybe too confident. When he feels angry,sad or bored he either reads a book or goes for a jog. He can be tricky when only to the bad people but other than that he plays fair to the good people in his mind.

**2) Hunter Storm- **kind, wise, leader, caring, protective, friendly, outspoken, smart , funny, witty, calm, relax, peaceful, rarely mad but if get mad you wish you haven't

**3)**

**4)**

**Original cast:**

**Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Sky, Dave, Topher, Amy and Sammy, Duncan, Trent! Heather, Alejandro and Justin.**

**I'm sorry if your character didn't make but don't be upset, if there are still spots open that means you still have a chance! NEED MORE EXPLORER GUYS! (There's nothing wrong with being an explorer, think about Indiana jones!)**


End file.
